


No Policy

by guaranteedsandwich



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 17:56:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6818227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guaranteedsandwich/pseuds/guaranteedsandwich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The aftermath of a confrontation leaves an important member of Team Free Will... damaged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Policy

Dean runs a hand over the impala's crumpled frame.   
"There are plenty of things for two all-powerful douchebags to ruin, and it has to be my friggin car"

Sam stared into space.

"I mean, really. Those two really need to go screw off to another goddamn galaxy."

Sam stared at Dean, "Don't you think Chuck can hear-"

"The Literal God just threw his sister into my car, Sam. This whole situation is getting to be too much. Like Chuck hearing me is the least of our problems right now"

"Dean"

"What"

Chuck leaned outside of the passenger side window and smiled at them both.   
"Uh, Dean", he started, "your car will be just fine"  
He paused while making uncomfortable eye contact-

"All you need is a little hard work and determination"

Chuck was gone. Dean was pissed. 

"Did he just pop by to say that? That!?"

Sam raised his eyebrows, 

"Well I guess we can claim this as an Act of God on our insurance, right?'

**Author's Note:**

> That ~was~ a good joke when it was in my head. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
